


Broken, Repaired

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Playlist Galau Oikawa, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Yahaba mengatupkan tangan, memejamkan mata, dan memanjatkan doanya sepenuh hati, “Semoga Iwaizumi-san bisa mengembalikan kewarasan Oikawa-san secepat mungkin.”Ketiga rekannya serempak mengamini, juga dengan sepenuh hati..Oikawa terus menerus memutar lagu galau sejak kemarin pagi. Iwaizumi lelah. Amat sangat lelah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi, lagu-lagu yang ada di sini punya pemilik masing-masing ovo) 
> 
> Warning: unedited, kemungkinan typo main petak umpet.

“Sayonara, sayonara, tsutaeru koto naku—“

 

Kepala Iwaizumi tertunduk.                                                                                                          

 

“—boku no koe mou nidoto todokanai to shitte mo~ (1)“

 

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan. Diulang-ulang sampai kesabarannya kembali menyelimuti pikiran. Musik bernada galau berhenti terputar, tanda lagu sudah selesai. Iwaizumi baru akan menghela napas lega dan lanjut membaca majalah voli mingguan ketika intro lagu lain mulai terdengar dari ponsel Oikawa yang sedang bermuram durja. Saking muramnya wajah setter satu itu, telinga Iwaizumi sampai jadi korbannya. Dicekoki lagu-lagu galau khas orang patah hati selama nyaris 24 jam penuh tidak baik untuk kesehatan, seriusan. Iwaizumi bukan masokis galauan, terima kasih banyak.

 

“Nan mankai mo negatta yo—“

 

Iwaizumi menahan diri tidak meledak. Majalah di tangannya sudah remuk, tetapi Iwaizumi masih belum bisa meledak. Ia tidak boleh terseret arus mood kelam yang menyelimuti ruangan berukuran sedang ini. Ia harus tetap waras dan membawa (paksa) temannya ini kembali ke jalan yang benar dan—

 

“—watashi wa mata namida o kakushita~ (2)”

 

That’s it. Cukup sampai di sini kegalauan ini berlanjut. Iwaizumi sudah tidak kuat lagi, ampun dah.

 

“Berhenti mutar lagu galau, Kusoikawa! Cuma karena masalah sepele sampai kelihatan kayak orang patah hati begini? Sadar diri umurmu udah berapa, oi!” teriak Iwaizumi jengkel sambil mematikan paksa lagu yang baru terputar di ponsel Oikawa. Si empunya mulai merengek, balas berteriak, “Sepele apanya, Iwa-chan! Bisa-bisanya kamu nganggap ini masalah sepele! Ini masalah serius Iwa-chan—IWA-CHAN PLIS JANGAN DILEMPAR KELUAR JENDELA PONSELKU—“

 

**.**

 

Di luar ruang ganti klub voli, Matsukawa dan Hanamaki bertukar pandangan datar.

 

“Duo pasangan enggak mau ngaku itu masih belum maafan juga?” Ini Matsukawa yang berbicara, ekspresinya merana penuh derita. Hanamaki mengerang, jongkok memunggungi pintu masuk yang masih tertutup rapat. Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara teriakan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa bersahut-sahutan, berdebat tentang kegalauan Oikawa yang membuat Iwazumi pusing kepala. Dengan dagu ditopang tangan kiri, Hanamaki menatap nanar langit pagi yang menaungi SMA Aoba Johsai hari ini. “Serius, sampai kapan kita harus dengerin playlist brokoro-nya Oikawa terus? Eneg beneran, sumpah.”

 

“Bukan cuma kamu yang eneg dengerinnya, Hanamaki-san,” Yahaba menjawab dari arah tangga. Wajahnya tidak enak dilihat, ekspresinya campuran antara kasihan, dongkol, dan nyaris habis kesabaran. Di sebelahnya, Watari gigit bibir dan menyumbat telinga. Mendadak Matsukawa teringat drama tahun lalu, dimana klub mereka terpaksa mementaskan scenario broken home yang penuh adegan pertengkaran suami istri (diperankan oleh Iwazumi dan Oikawa, berdasarkan hasil undian acak yang disetujui semua kecuali mereka berdua sendiri).  Raut wajah Watari persis raut wajah Hanamaki—pemeran anak pasangan Iwaizumi-Oikawa, sekali lagi berdasarkan undian acak—saat melihat ‘kedua orang tuanya’ bertengkar di atas panggung.

 

Matsukawa bersimpati. Situasi mereka saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari drama yang disutradarai Mizoguchi itu soalnya.

 

Yahaba duduk selonjor di samping Hanamaki. “Tolong ingetin lagi, alasan pertengkaran mereka kali ini?”

 

“Kelebayan Oikawa, biasa.” Hanamaki mengibaskan tangan. “Iwaizumi ngelarang dia begadang maraton nonton koleksi film alien kesayangannya. Oikawa enggak terima, tetap maksain nonton sampai tengah malam. Terang aja Iwaizumi ngamuk pas lihat matanya bengap kayak panda paginya, dan kabarnya koleksi filmnya Oikawa disita Iwaizumi sampai hari ini.”

 

Jeda. Ada jeritan tak rela dari dalam ruangan. Oikawa, tentu saja, mustahil Iwaizumi yang manly menjerit bak seseorang yang baru melihat kecoa mode terbang.

 

Watari geleng-geleng kepala. “Jadi alasan kita menderita selama dua hari ini…”

 

“Udah kubilang gara-gara kelebayan kapten kita, ‘kan,” ujar Hanamaki kalem, mencoba tetap waras ketika pertengkaran antara kapten dan wakil kapten berlanjut kurang dari satu meter dari tempatnya berada.

 

Keempatnya menghela napas panjang bersamaan.

 

Yahaba mengatupkan tangan, memejamkan mata, dan memanjatkan doanya sepenuh hati, “Semoga Iwaizumi-san bisa mengembalikan kewarasan Oikawa-san secepat mungkin.”

 

Ketiga rekannya serempak mengamini, juga dengan sepenuh hati.

 

**.**

 

Latihan pagi diundur sampai setengah jam, hanya gara-gara tidak ada yang bisa masuk ruang ganti tempat kejadian perkara pertengkaran Kapten dan wakil Kapten mereka. Kunimi bahkan sudah setengah jalan tertidur lelap di pundak Kindaichi saking lamanya Oikawa dan Iwaizumi bertengkar.

 

Lihat sisi baiknya; Oikawa tidak lagi menyetel lagu-lagu patah hati siang harinya. Dan keesokan harinya. Dan hari-hari berikutnya.

 

Ketika ditanya Matsukawa bagaimana cara mengembalikan kewarasan Kapten mereka, Iwaizumi mendengus dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. “Sogokan tiga bungkus roti susu tiap hari selama sebulan. Siap-siap bantu iuran buat belinya, ya.”

 

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa serempak berteriak tak rela. Yahaba terlihat syok, Kyoutani tersedak air saat sedang minum, dan Watari langsung terduduk lemas. Kunimi tanpa basa-basi memeluk erat tasnya, mata menyipit dan dahi tertekuk dalam. Tidak rela uang jajan dipakai iurancoretpemerasan membiayai sogokan, itu pasti. Di sebelahnya, Kindaichi menatap hampa isi dompetnya.

 

Selamat tinggal, uang jajan bulan ini. Kalian akan selalu dirindukan sampai awal bulan depan. Selalu.

 

**.**

**.**

**[End]**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) lirik ‘embrace’. Lirik: Taruto, vocal: Kashitaro Ito.
> 
> (2) lirik ‘Koi no Koritsuki’, coverannya Kashitaro Ito (saya lagi naksir suaranya mas-mas satu ini uwu DAN SAYA KANGEN RIB HUWEEE)
> 
> Anyway, makasih udah mampir baca~


End file.
